Finding out the Truth in a Year or even in a Century
by klarolineshipperxoxo
Summary: Four shot. Caroline goes with Stefan to New Orleans in search of Klaus 18 years after the events of TVD 5x22 and TO 1x22 but things don't go as planned and buried feelings are unearthed. One thing is for sure, the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction ever so it's probably going to be really bad and I don't have beta so there might be some mistakes. But read it and let me know what you think. It basically happens 18 years after the events of the season 5 finale of TVD and the season 1 finale of TO. I stopped watching TO after the midseason finale so I'm not really sure of the specifics of what Hope is so I made her human in this and because I needed Camille I made her a vampire. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**February**** 2030**

_Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer._

_I intend to be your last. However long it takes._

The more Caroline thought of what Klaus said to her all those years ago, the faster she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Did he really mean all of that or was it more of a 'in the moment thing' or had he found someone else? All of those questions pestered her. It would be embarrassing to finally show up at his door and him not even remember her. No, _she_ was _Caroline Forbes_, _she_ was Miss Mystic Falls for godsake! Caroline was not going to let anyone make her feel embarrassed, certainly not a blonde dimpled Original hybrid. She'll walk in there with her head held high and take all of New Orleans by surprise.

Suddenly two hands shot out and encircled her wrists. "Hey! I kinda need my hands to drive and make sure we don't get into an accident!" she squealed.

"Sorry but the finger tapping was starting to get really annoying, it's going to be fine," replied her best friend in his broody albeit caring voice as he let go of her wrists. "Honestly he wouldn't have forgotten about you, I saw how he was with you. He was serious about everything he said," Stefan carried on seemingly reading her mind. "So let's just think about how we're going to find him. I'm thinking we hit the bars, he has a drinking problem that can rival Damon's."

"Okay Mister I-know-everything-about-Klaus-Mikaelson-because-I-spent-the-twenties-with-him, which bar do we start with and how do we go about finding him?" Caroline questioned as she stopped outside their hotel. "I doubt we can just throw his name around unless we want to make enemies _fast_."

"No we sit around and wait for someone to mention him," Stefan answered, shooting down the exasperated look Caroline threw him.

They went inside to check in, drop their bags off in their rooms and then proceeded to go out in search of bars that seemed like the ones Klaus would frequent.

Caroline took a deep breath (though she didn't need one, she found it oddly calming) before entering the last bar on their list, Rousseau's, after Stefan. They had no luck with the previous bars. It would really suck if after all this time Caroline finally felt like she was ready to confront her feelings for Klaus (with actual words unlike _that_ day in the woods) after finishing college, visiting to all the states in America except for Louisiana and traveling to a few countries that were not Paris, Rome or Tokyo with Stefan for the last 18 years.

"Bourbon for me, vodka for my friend," Caroline heard Stefan tell the pretty bartender who looked a bit older than Caroline. Something was not normal with the bartender. Caroline listened closer using her vampire senses the bartender, Camille, as her nametag read, had no heartbeat. Caroline smiled thinking they must be in the right place. Stefan glanced at her and smiled too obviously having heard what she heard which was nothing.

An hour later; drinking their, well they didn't know what number drink they were on because they had lost count some time ago, a handsome brown skinned vampire entered the bar and started heading towards them. "Where were you, Marcel? I went by the compound earlier," Camille questioned the newcomer, Marcel.

"I was with Klaus at the planation today…" replied Marcel and he continued on but Caroline could only hear _Klaus _and _planation_, she had read that there was an old planation in New Orleans from about a hundred years ago. It seemed that today was her lucky day and the universe was on her side. Caroline was ready to jump out of her seat and go get her car but Stefan shook his head conveying through a single look that it would look too suspicious. So they waited for about 10 minutes because it was about as long as Caroline could handle and both left in search of the planation.

"Now that looks like a place Klaus would live in, though I prefer his Mystic Falls mansion it was much more grand and lavish," Caroline stated while staring at the white mansion they were nearing.

"Still a mansion. Looks a lot like the home I grew up in actually," Stefan added.

Stefan and Caroline got out of the car and climbed up the steps. _Okay you can do this, even if he rejects you or looks at you like he doesn't know you, this is good for you! It is something you need to say,_ Caroline kept repeating to herself. "Are you going to ring the doorbell instead of just standing or should I ring it?" said Stefan breaking her mantra. Caroline shook her head and reached her hand out to ring the bell.

Hope was reading when the doorbell ringed, she waited for someone else to get it because after all she was in a house full of strong, fast immortal beings but it soon became evident that everyone was too lazy to come out from their respective rooms. Huffing she sat up and headed to the door. Hope was surprised to see a beautiful blonde around her age standing at her doorstep wearing an identical look of surprise. The blonde looked familiar to Hope but she couldn't figure out why. "Um…we were looking for Klaus, he does live here right?" came a voice from behind the blonde. He looked like one of Aunt Rebekah's old boyfriends whose name escaped her right now.

"Oh yes. I'm Hope Mikaelson," she chimed. A look of confusion fell over the blonde and the man.

"We thought there were only six Mikaelsons, three of them being dead dead like burn up in flames dead. Though Hope's a modern name something I'd name my daughter actually. Which makes it weird for a Mikealson's name," babbled the blonde.

"There were 6, I'm not actually one of the siblings," Hope replied without giving too much away to these people she knew nothing of. "And you are?"

"Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore, we're friends of Klaus." The names rang a bell in Hope's head.

"You're Rebekah's ex from the twenties and I think I've heard the name Caroline but I can't remember what the conversation was about."

"Actually Stefan was also with Rebekah in 2011," said Caroline smirking, while Stefan looked a bit sheepish. "Well enough about who we were, as I said before we're…I'm here to see Klaus."

"Sorry! I got a bit carried away there." Hope apologized. "Dad! Someone's here to see you!" she yelled. She turned back to see matching expressions of shock on Caroline and Stefan's faces. Hope saw a glimpse of Caroline's face drain of color before she flashed away.

"We weren't aware Klaus had an 18 year old looking kid," explained Stefan just as her father came down the stairs.

"Ripper nice to see you. So have you decided to let go of that ridiculous bunny diet and be your true self?" greeted Klaus.

"No. I came with Caroline, you should have told her," Stefan said quietly while picking up the car keys Caroline had dropped. Hope and Klaus looked at Stefan as he got into his car and watched him till they couldn't see the car anymore. Hope turned to face Klaus prompting an explanation from him only to see him look truly sad.

"The portraits!" Hope exclaimed everything finally making sense.

"What?" Klaus asked breaking out of his haze.

"The blonde, Caroline she looked familiar because you draw pictures of her. Who is she?"

"Someone I promised the world to when I went to save her but as time went on she saved me," Klaus solemnly said walking back up the stairs.

* * *

**That's the end, I thought it'd be a much shorter than this so this isn't the original ending I had planned and it was supposed to be a one shot but because of how long it turned out I might make it a two shot but that depends if you guys like it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had this chapter written out 2 weeks ago but I had to leave for a school trip and I just got back and was able to edit it today. Thank you everyone who followed and favorited this story. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed I kept me going and convinced me to continue. I've decided to make it a 3 shot or a 4 shot, it really just depends what happens when I'm writing the next chapter. I know how I want it to end now and I can assure you it'll be a happy ending. I hope you guys like this chapter, after you're done a review will be greatly appreciated even a one sentence one because it's my first fanfic and I'm taking all the feedback I can get. **

* * *

Klaus returned to his studio and was immediately faced with the painting he was working on before the unexpected surprise. He was desperate to see the subject of the painting in person, to see that he did in fact, fail to capture the light emanating from the blonde beauty full of wonders.

Not telling Caroline about Hope was something Klaus regretted if he dwelled on it too long, so he didn't. He convinced himself that he wasn't ashamed to tell the girl he told he would always wait for that there was a time that he got fed up. He was not ashamed of Hope, whose personality at times actually reminded him more of Caroline than him or her mother, Klaus was shamed of Hayley. She was the source of his hybrids little rebellion all those years ago. She came out of the situation unscathed whilst the puppy lost his mother and was henceforth consumed by revenge. Then again he supposed that Hayley having to be bonded to him by parenthood for the rest of eternity was a special type of hell in it self.

A small part of him, the part which remembered the harsh words of Mikael cut into his very being as if a day never passed, was convinced that his step father was right. No one would love him, especially not someone like Caroline constantly fought against supernaturals like him.

Feeling suffocated by the thoughts that the blonde brought up, Klaus decided to take a walk and unconsciously walked to the woods at the back of his property. He kept walking and found himself suddenly stopping due to the person whose back was faced towards him. Klaus gathered up his courage to do something he'd never done or thought about doing before.

"I'm sorry," it came out as an almost silent whisper, that Klaus was sure Caroline would not have heard if not for her supernatural hearing.

"_You_ should have told me!" Caroline whipped around to face him, fueled up the anger that had slowly been building up in her since she heard the young girl call Klaus 'dad'. "The last time we saw each other, when we…. when we. You knew that you were going to have a child didn't you, I've been doing the math and each time no matter what that's the conclusion I come to. Oh my god is that why you agreed to leave me alone? You found someone new to spend all your time wooing?! Did you just fuck me so that you could collect your prize, something to pay off for all the time you invested in trying to win me over?" Caroline screamed, getting angrier as she came to that conclusion.

"_No_, I made my intentions clear from the start I fancied you, I still fancy you, love. I wanted to know about this blonde enigma; you are unlike anyone I've ever come across in my time on this earth. It amazes me how easily you degraded yourself and all your immiscible friends believe the mask you put on, but I see who you are underneath all that love and I think you should not hide it. The whole _world _is missing out on you. It was never only about the sex for me, I was more than glad on that day in the woods that you finally allowed me in and stopped fighting against me. I would not have spent one year of my life on you if I simply wanted to bed you. But it was your turn, love, you needed to realize that you fancy me too but you were too stubborn to admit it," Klaus protested.

"I understand that I really do, I never ever gave you anything. I led you on all the time and you let me. But you still haven't said why you didn't tell me about Hope. Who is her mother anyways?"

"I didn't tell you because of who her mother is. I knew that you'd hate me for who her mother is…It's Hayley."

Caroline yelled at him loud enough for to set the birds in frenzy. "Hayley? Of all the people, her? The one person I dislike so much, the one I thought slept with my boyfriend and you were so quick to assure me they did sleep together?"

"I wanted to make you jealous and I've regretted that since the day I slept with her. I wanted evidence that you did care for me." Klaus guilty admitted.

"I would have forgiven you eventually you know. You're lucky I found out now, I'm all grown up, not the eighteen year old naïve girl anymore so I'm more understanding. I probably would have torn down this whole wood if you told me back then. I did what you said I left Mystic Falls with Stefan and we travelled. I've seen more now, I know there was more left to see but I was kind of hoping… that you would show those places to me. But that was before I found about your…your…your daughter."

"I'm truly sorry for not telling you, love. You know that you're only person I said that to right? And twice! I have a reputation to keep."

Caroline let out the first carefree laugh since she decided to come visit Klaus and they quickly fell back into their old banter.

"I know. But I'm still mad at you."

"So, love, Rome, Paris, _Tokyo_?"

Caroline nodded sadly. "Maybe. Maybe someday but not right now I don't think I can forgive just yet because if you didn't even call or write once over the years, how were you going to explain having a child when I showed up?"

The happy mood changed quickly and the atmosphere became charged. "You know why I came here?" Klaus started to answer but Caroline quickly carried on her confession. "I cam here-" Caroline inhaled taking in a big breath that she didn't need. "I came here to tell you I love you, Klaus. Before you say anything let me continue."

"Okay," Klaus cockily replied.

"Because I know you'll freak out and go all controlling jealous hybrid, think about how I am right in front of you, perfectly fine. All in one piece"

"Caroline, what did-"

"Ah, you agreed you wouldn't interrupt."

"Fine, love, continue."

"I got captured by some witches." At that moment Caroline could have sworn she saw one of his veins pop.

"Stefan and I might be slightly bad at choosing our friends. Don't you even dare mention my friends from Mystic Falls you know I don't mean them, don't you even dare try to twist my words," Caroline exclaimed reading Klaus's mind. "I almost died…._I_ thought for sure I was going to die till Stefan came as back up. All I could think about during that time was I wasn't honest with you that day, I didn't cover up our connection with hostility because some deep dark part of me wanted you, I was in love with you. You were most evil and powerful creature on the planet going around trying to kill my friends, trying to kill _me_ before you met me. But you were almost always a perfect gentlemen to me and you never stopped trying ever. You were the _only_ person for whom_ I_ was the first choice, you have no idea how much that means to me. It was the first time believe it or not that I was going to die that you weren't right there to save me, not that I can't take care of myself, thank you very much, it's just was comforting to know that you always cared well not really in the start but that first day we met you understood. I've traveled the country, I've traveled the world but no one, _no one_ has ever understood me like you did."

"Like I do. I haven't given up, love."

"Quite right, too," Caroline agreed, linking her arm with his. "C'mon, I want to properly meet your daughter and there's something I need to give Elijah."

"Moved on so quickly, have we love, love? I didn't take to you to be interested in brothers like the doppelgängers." Klaus joked, content with having made up with Caroline. It was the start to earning her trust again.

"It's about Katherine, actually, she was hurt that Elijah didn't come to visit her. Why didn't he? Last I heard before she was dying, he was still in love with her."

"He was quite taken up with Hayley at the time."

Caroline burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. It was too ironic. "You've got to be kidding me. So the brothers thing, not only female doppelgängers, but brunette supernaturals in general. Awesome," Carolinxe finished with a sarcastic tone. Then something occurred to her. "You know I don't really see what is so appealing with stringing brothers along. I dated both the Salvatores, I guess it's only fun if you have both of them going after you like puppies at the same time."

Klaus's elated mood, turned sour. "No I don't know, why don't you tell me about dating the Salvatores."

"Whoa relax. Do you always have to prove that you're the alpha male? Don't answer that," Caroline quickly hurried on. "I was with Damon before you came, before I even knew the name Klaus Mikaelson. I sort of dated Stefan during the time Damon died, that was a few months after you visited. Definitely didn't work out with either of them, so you've got nothing to worry about. Stefan and I thought we were better just as best friends. Totally platonic."

"I'll trust you on that but don't think I will hesitate to break something of theirs if they make one little move on you."

"Here we go again."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Hopefully the next chapter won't take another 2 months to get published. I think the next update would be in about 2 to 3 weeks but I'm not making any promises. Oh and I dropped in a Doctor Who quote so first person to pm me what the quote was and who said it to who will get the next chapter dedicated to them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for going MIA for about 2 years. Thank you if you have actually stuck around, I won't be able to believe that anyone is reading this. I hope that I've in a small way made it up to you in making this chapter a little more than the length of the previous 2 chapters combined. Also unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.**

Klaus and Caroline were walking through the woods back to his mansion. Suddenly Caroline stopped and started to tap her pockets in a panicked manner. "What's wrong, love?"

"My phone, I think I left it in the car."

"Why would you need your phone at this particular moment?"

"I need to call Stefan and tell him I'll meet him in the hotel later! He must be worried sick and looking for me everywhere."

Klaus did not like how the close relationship Caroline shared with the Ripper yet he knew now was not the time to argue with her about it since he had just started to earn her forgiveness. Also she was back in his life after eighteen years and he was not going to drive her away so soon. "You can call him when we get back to my home."

"You don't have your phone with you? What type of person goes around without their phone?"

"I was painting, phones are a distraction. I never have one in my studio when I paint."

"Urgh, typical. You're so old fashioned. Keep up, everyone eats, showers, parties and sleeps with their phones now."

"_You _don't have your phone with you." Klaus pointed out.

"I was using it to play music in the car and putting it in my pocket was not high on my do to list when I was about to see you for the first time in forever."

"Again your perception of time is very poor." Klaus chided. "Eighteen years is not forever." The fact that cared about her enough to actually Klaus remember their past conversation brought a smile to Caroline's face.

Klaus noticed Caroline's smile and smiled himself. He had missed that. The time after Caroline, he'd never met anyone so full of light as Caroline. Klaus realized that up ahead was the unmistakable roof of his home. He wished that he could stay forever in this moment with Caroline but in all his thousand years on this earth, he had not yet discovered a time stopping spell. Klaus remembered that unfortunately his siblings also lived with him; this happy moment with Caroline would dissipate as soon as they saw her. Hope! He was not sure how Hope would react to Caroline, as they never had to experience an event where he truly loved a woman that was not family.

As if reading Klaus's mind, "What is Hope like?" Caroline asked, "Tell me about her."

"Well she's kind, compassionate, loves to organize parties"

"Like me!" Yes, Klaus replied in his mind, Hope is more similar to you than Hayley or me. Klaus suddenly remembered that there was Hayley to deal with too. She rarely came to his mansion but if things worked out between him and Caroline as Klaus hoped, the two were bound to meet which would be a problem as they did not get along with each other well.

"Her mom should have never been Hayley. It should have been you."

Caroline nodded. She understood what he said between the lines. Not that he didn't love his and Hayley's daughter for having the parentage she does. He meant something else. _It should have been you… because I love you, not her. I was supposed to have a family with you. _Caroline knew they could never have a biological child together but it was the thought that counted.

One of the many things Klaus loved about Caroline was that they (she would never admit it) understood each other perfectly and still do, whilst others would not understand. They were the same in so many ways, in the ways that mattered. They both had deep-rooted parental problems that lead them to being the way they are now. He was dark (most of the time) and she was light (most of the time). His father never loved him because of the fact Mikael wasn't actually his father and instead he hunted him down for centuries. Caroline's father didn't accept her as a vampire and tired to "cure" her by torturing her, then when given a chance after death to live along side his daughter, he chose death. Caroline's love and need for her father wasn't enough to keep him. Klaus's illegitimacy was enough for Mikael not to love him. Esther reacted the same. While Liz seemed like she loved her work more than her daughter. In the end surrounded by so many people (Klaus: his siblings and daughter, Caroline: her friends) they were alone. Both craved for a companionship where even the silence was full of understanding and acceptance. One that took as much as it gave which enabled both parties to grow as people or, in this case, vampires with support of one another. He was the man who thought he was not loveable and she was the girl who thought herself not worthy of love. Like calls to like, Klaus thought.

He was snapped out of his deep thought when he saw his mansion looming ahead of them. He turned to face Caroline "Are you ready?"

"To meet your daughter? Or see your sister who hates me and your brother who doesn't know me?"

"Both."

"I don't I'll ever be ready but as you know I'm not one to back away from a challenge."

As soon as Klaus and Caroline stepped into the mansion, they were greeted by the sound of Rebekah's excited voice.

"Nik, you'll never guess who I found!"

"No, Rebekah I've been trying to tell you. I came here earlier," replied the aforementioned found person, who was Stefan.

"Why didn't you come look for me?"

"I had to go find Caroline."

"Always Caroline."

"There's nothing going on between us."

At that point Klaus stopped listening and let them finish their lover's quarrel. He guided Caroline inside and up the stairs. Caroline didn't ask where they were going, she knew but what she didn't know was if she was ready for the meeting that was about to take place. Caroline had run from Klaus, more specifically her feelings for him (being away from him helped her figure out what she really felt as well) for so long, she wasn't sure if she could shout to the rest of the world which was who Klaus' large family －whose members she was mostly unfamiliar with－ were in this situation. She certainly knew she wouldn't be able to tell her friends yet, Klaus and the Mystic Falls gang might have no crossed paths in the last 18 years however a powerful mass murderer who tried to kill you multiple times is quite hard to forget no matter how much time had passed. The world had changed technologically wise however human's and supernatural's feelings tended to remain the same. Hate, mistrust and fear were feelings that were hard to let go of. Before Caroline knew it Klaus was knocking on Hope's door, identifying himself to her and asking her permission to come in with a guest.

Klaus was incredibly nervous and for the first time in his life, he felt awkward. How exactly did one go about introducing the women he loves to his daughter especially when the aforementioned love appearance wise looks the same age as the daughter? However before Klaus could ponder more about that question he could not seem to find an answer to, Caroline reminded him of one of the reasons why he loved her by breaking the ice.

"So you do you like cheer?" Caroline asked referring to the photo of Hope in her cheerleading outfit with people Caroline assumed were her friends.

Caroline didn't want to be the first to initiate the conversation but neither of the Mikaelsons seemed to know what to do in this situation. Caroline didn't either. But Caroline Forbes was not one to back down from a challenge.

"Yeah I do, plus being captain is a great excuse to boss everyone around," Hope replied tentatively, still unsure how to react to this woman who had suddenly reappeared in her father's life and appeared in her's. In addition to that Hope could not stop thinking about what this conversation, this _introduction _meant. Her father had not in all her eighteen years ever willingly introduced a woman he was seeing to her. How would Hope adapt to this change? She liked the odd routine she had here with her father, mother, uncles and aunts. Moreover how did she feel about that fact that this girl seemed to be quite young both appearance and supernaturally wise. It was kind of weird to think about that age difference this person who had the potential of being her stepmother and her dad had. Forgetting the supernatural part it was like her dad was dating one of her friends.

"The best opportunity to boss everyone is to arrange the school dances. But I suppose you'll be graduating soon?"

"Yes, this May."

"That's only a few months away you must be excited!"

"I am. Were you?"

"I was, I thought it was my opportunity to get out of the town I had spent my whole life in but when the time actually came I found it hard to stray far away." Caroline looked at Klaus when she said this thinking about how he wanted to take her away from the small town life. She continued, "Too much had happened there and I wasn't ready to be a vampire in a place where I did not know the established community. My friends are all somehow supernatural, except for one. That town was a magnet for supernaturals so much happened between those last two years in high school. I actually meet Klaus during that time."

Hope could not help but cough in surprise when she found out this information. She was not quite sure she knew how to word want she wanted to ask or if she wanted the answer. "You, um, meet each other when you were still in high school?"

Caroline and Klaus exchanged glances, at once realizing how awkward this must be for Caroline.

"Don't let my face fool you, I'm thirty-six. I could be your mother, actually your mother is around my age so honestly it's not that bad."

"She was quite mature for her age," Klaus said, finally added into the conversation.

"And he was quite immature for his age," Caroline retorted.

Hope could see that they were about to start bickering like an old married couple. She startled at the thought. _An old married couple_. She realized they were familiar with each other's words and presence. That they seemed to just fit and she could not ask her father to not date because it would be like asking him to tear off a part of his body and bury it. He would do it if he asked her but real love is thinking and doing what is best for someone else. Hope asked Caroline, "How old were you?"

"Eighteen," Caroline replied with a reminiscent smile on her face.

"Just eighteen, we first met on her birthday," Klaus clarified.

Caroline wanting to avoid getting into the topic of the reason they met, frantically searched around for something that gave her a bit more of insight into Hope's life and allowed a more substantial topic than cheerleading. Caroline realized there were books, everywhere, and when there wasn't there were notepads with haphazardly written notes or long paragraphs.

"Do you enjoy writing?"

"Yes."

"So the Mikealson artistic talent is branching out now, huh?" Caroline directed to Klaus who kept on contently smiling and watching the two people he loved the most's interaction.

Hope was taken aback no one aside from her and her father's siblings knew about his art. He had told Caroline about this, therefore Hope could not deny it was something real between them at least on the part of her father. Since Caroline was here she assumed it was on Caroline's part as well.

"That's really wonderful, art has different ways of expressing itself. Also everyone needs away for all their feelings to come out. My negative ones come out through stress cleaning," Caroline continued on.

Hope could not help but laugh at this, she was so completely the opposite of her father who was prone to impulsive killing sprees.

Encouraged by the laugh, Caroline dared to ask, "What are you working on now?"

Now more open to the idea of Caroline in her and her father's life, Hope changed fully heartedly put an effort into the conversation and replied without leaving a little detail out as she felt as she went on that Caroline was genuinely interested. In addition, a bonus that did not hurt at all, Hope found Caroline surprisingly easy to talk to.

As Hope went on and on talking to Caroline and their conversation evolved into childhood stories, terrible experiences with Klaus, favorites and everything else possible for people who just meet to talk about, Klaus slowly slipped out of the room. He continued down the hall to his studio wanting to continue the painting he had left unfinished. The painting, that in some way led to Klaus and Caroline reuniting.

While Caroline sat in the living room (Stefan and Rebekah had finally stopped arguing and had left to "reunite" in Stefan's hotel room, Caroline really did not want to spend more time than necessary thinking about what her best friend and Klaus's little sister were doing) she went through her voicemail, which, surprisingly, was a lot considering she got a call or a voicemail from each of the people who had left the messages today about once a month and they never called on the same day. It was as if everyone she knew some how knew that today was when Caroline's life would really change. Today she would either choose to stay with Klaus or walk away for as long as she could. Both choices would drastically impact her life, she couldn't do it half away it would hurt both of them too much. The limbo of neither here nor there. not really knowing.

"Gorgeous! Long time, no see. You left me in Atlanta! That's twice now, I'm wounded." She quickly skipped over that message, she had no interest in healing Enzo's wounds.

Then was Elena with an update about her and Damon's world travels. That was part of the reason Caroline wasn't sure she wanted to visit Rome, Paris or Tokyo. Elena always sounded tired or bored. Maybe that was just another thing Klaus would have to persuade her into. Next was Matt with an update of his life and demanding one of hers in between pronouncing his worry about her traipsing about the country and sometimes the world with another vampire known to go off the rails.

God she loved Matt in a totally platonic way but he had to learn that Caroline could take care of herself. Being a woman didn't mean she had to sit around and play the good little housewife. It was why Klaus was right. A small town boy would not be enough for her. They were all confined to that small town misogynistic view, not that they were bad people, they just didn't know any different. But a hybrid that had lived a 1,000 years did. He was able to see that fire in her and was always supporting her to do what she wanted. In addition to giving her what she wanted but that was where his old fashionedness came in, Caroline being a modern woman wanted to earn what she went after.

The last voice message was Bonnie asking her if she was all right.

"Caroline?" she spun around noticing that Klaus had crept up behind her, having finished his Vampire hearing was still useless with the stealthy originals.

"Yes, Klaus?"

"Why do you brush aside how smart you are? Your 4.0 GPA and your valedictorian title? Which is impressive considering everything supernatural you had going on during your high school years. Why did you give college an abysmal try? Why didn't you pursue more changeling world-altering subjects for your major? Why did you give in to the stereotypes that town cursed you with?"

"My friends, that _town_, they didn't value intelligence. They cared about beauty and good _values_, _morals_, hah! Brunettes with _good_ values is the reason we always ended up in the messes we were in but at least I became me and then I met you."

"You did it again, you just brushed it aside. Hope's leaving after she graduates," he stated matter of factly.

Caroline was quite surprised he let Hope leave but then again he let her leave too. She remembered being told long ago by maybe her paternal grandmother: _If you love something set it free. If it comes back it's yours. If not, it was never meant to be. _"So?" she replied impatient to see where he was going with this.

"So, you should go to college again. Study something that lets you explore the world, be who you are who not the person that town confined and still confines you to be. Go to college here or somewhere else. Where ever you want," Klaus hesitated for a moment unsure how she would react to what he wanted to say next. "If you would allow it I'd like to come with you but if you don't want me to, I won't,"

"What if I don't want to go back?"

Klaus could blantly see on her face that was a lie. He could see her longing clear as day, the desire to explore the world as he had seen eighteen years ago. There were many ways to reach the same goal in this case, one of the options was travelling the world which Klaus could see Caroline was not ready to do yet and the other was to uncover its secrets.

"Then you would be lying to yourself," Klaus truthfully answered.

"How about this I'll do some serious thinking on this. But for now can we just enjoy being together again? I mean I just met your daughter and that went much better than expected if I do say so myself so I think it is maybe a sign that it's finally the right time for us."

"Deal." Klaus replied happy to be here with her after all the time of worrying that she would never turn up on his doorstep.

**A/N Reviews make my day and also tell me that I should continue on with the story or just abandon it. I have one last part left (hopefully) in mind. **

**Also help! Which names are the best? I'm trying to choose names for their future fanfictional kids.**

**Joy, Grace, Angel, Karma, Luna**

**Hunter. King, Roman, Wolf, Archer, Arrow, Chase**

**Side note of my internal ramblings: Can you believe it? Klaus and Caroline knew each other for less than a year tv timeline wise! It seemed like they knew each other for most of the show. Well I guess it seems like that because the show's gone on for 7 seasons and they met in the 3rd. The thought just occurred to me while I was writing about how Caroline had a perfect GPA yet she was portrayed as a stupid character, or maybe this isn't really her character at all and its me projecting myself on her but whatever it's fanfiction. **


End file.
